Home
by MCTVFan
Summary: Sharon and Andy enjoy a rare lazy morning together after crossing a major milestone in their relationship. Fluffy one-shot


Thank you for all of your kind words and support for my previous stories! This is nothing more than a very fluffy one-shot that was inspired by Brett Eldredge's song "Drunk on Your Love". I have a multi-chapter story in the revision stage, so this is just a little light filler before I publish the heavier stuff. As usual, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

The morning sun spread its light through the curtain-less windows of their new master bedroom. It gradually sought out the darkness, filling it with light as it crept across the floor and finally landed on the expensive and stylish comforter adorning the king sized bed. As it made its way up the side and over the first pillow, it lit Andy's face and slowly pulled him from his deep sleep. He began to stir, and as he turned over to escape the intrusion, his eyes landed on the bare form of the woman he loved. She was sleeping peacefully with her back to him. A smile spread across his face as realization crossed his sleep-addled brain.

Though he had woken up to this beautiful sight many times before, this morning was different. After a lot of searching and discussing and hoping and praying, they had finally found the perfect house to start their life together in. They had spent the previous day combining their stuff and moving in, so this morning was their first one together in their new house. Of course, the occasion had called for a celebration, so they had decided to mark in with an evening of unpacking and finish it off by christening their new house right here in their new bed.

He looked around at the disarray of boxes and half empty suitcases and smiled. This was how they had ended up in this position last night. They had begun the unpacking process when, suddenly, Andy noticed a negligee of Sharon's that he hadn't seen before. He convinced her to put it on and they ended up in a heap of tangled limbs and heated kisses. What followed was a spirited round of love-making that left them both euphoric and exhausted.

They had taken their time. Neither was in a rush and both wanting to savor the moment. They lingered in moments touching, exploring, and tasting each other as if it were the first time. Then when they were both ready, they brought their bodies together and pushed each other over the cliff into a sated bliss that carried them off to a peaceful slumber. There was something extra special about sharing a bed that was all yours together as a couple. And something even more satisfying about making that intimate physical connection in the privacy of the new home you owned together as a couple.

The memory caused a wave of arousal to course through his body, and he moved closer to the woman who had become an integral part of his life and had become embedded in his heart. Using the tips of his fingers, he delicately, tantalizingly ran them up and down the smooth skin of her exposed arm. She began to stir, so he leaned down and placed a kiss to the back of her shoulder. He felt her shiver, and his lips instinctively smiled against her goose-bumped flesh. His hand flattened, and he caressed her arm before moving to the soft skin of her back. He heard her hum at the motion, and his lips spread into a silly smile.

Sharon rolled over onto her back and allowed her eyes to meet his. He could see the smile in them before he glanced down at her lips. He wasn't surprised to see the smile matched in them. It was matched on his own lips. He reached up and swept the hair off of her face while she moved her hand to his cheek and caressed it lovingly. Both of them unable to, and equally unwillingly to, remove the silly smiles on their faces.

It was insane when he stopped to think about it, he was on the back end of middle age (a term he knew he _really_ did need to stop clinging to as his grumpy partner had informed him), but being with Sharon made him feel giddy and young. It made him feel happy and full. It made him feel drunk. The good kind of drunk where you feel buzzed and happy and don't wake up with a hangover the next day. It had been decades since he had been drunk on alcohol and even longer since he was drunk on love, but he knew the feeling well. He relished it along with every moment he had with Sharon, especially the moments like this one.

At some point, they would have to leave the comfort of their bed and the sanctuary of each other and continue their unpacking. But they could linger in the moment for a little while longer, and they both seemed content to do so. Sharon leaned in and pressed her lips gently against his. When he felt them move in a sensual dance against his, he matched her movements. Heat quickly moved through his body and tension began to coil in his stomach. The effect this woman had on him was mesmerizing and intoxicating. He deepened the kiss and she eagerly followed suit until their tongues were tangling in a delicious dance that had both of their heartbeats speeding up.

They laid together like that for quite some time - hungrily making out, but never moving to take it any further. When they pulled away, they were once again wearing matching goofy grins. Sharon laid down on him, her chest pressed against his and her legs tangled in his. Andy slowly rubbed circles on her back while he enjoyed the feel of her skin pressed against his. He could feel the outline of her ample, round breasts imprinting themselves into his chest. He could make out their hardened peaks, and the sensation sent jolts of arousal to his core. He wanted her, but he wanted to enjoy the intimacy of this moment even more. He leaned down and placed a kiss to the top of her head. She looked up at him with a smile.

"So, as far as first nights in a new house go..." He said quietly, allowing the thought to echo in their still empty bedroom.

"Hmmm... This was definitely the best one I've ever had," she cooed. He smiled.

"No regrets?" he whispered a bit apprehensively. He could feel her shake her head.

"None," she said. "I know I was hesitant at first, but I have no doubts now," she assured him.

"You think this place could feel like home?" He asked.

"It already does," she replied and surprise crossed his features. After all, they had only spent one night there so far and Sharon took a while to adjust to change. She must have sensed his confusion because she broke the silence once again. "My home is with you," she whispered, and he could hear the emotion behind it. He took a moment to allow the words to sink in and take root. He looked down at her with so much love, Sharon wasn't sure she would be able to continue meeting his gaze.

"Sharon, you are my home, too. Being here with you is the most complete I've felt in a very long time," he said. She fought back the tears that threatened to fill her eyes and blur her vision. His words had stolen her breath, but filled her with life.

"I love you," was all she could manage.

"I love you, too," he replied before leaning in and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. It quickly deepened and the passion they felt for each other threatened to spill over. Neither seemed inclined to fight it, so they allowed it to sweep them up into heat and desire.

There were boxes to unpack, decisions to make, and furniture to arrange, but all of it could wait. Moments like these were rare and the beginning of a shared life fleeting. They would enjoy it while they could. Enjoy each other on a rare day off and leave the boxes for when their bodies were sated and fulfilled. After all, this house was already a home with or without the empty boxes and perfectly arranged furniture. They would work that out later. Right now, they had everything they needed to enjoy a lazy morning in bed at home with each other.

THE END


End file.
